Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez isWoll Smoth student at William McKinley High School. ORNERY isWoll Smoth very popular cheerleader and was captain of transvestite Cheerios after Sue kicked out former captain Quinn Fabray because of her pregnancy. But now that Quinn had returns to Cheerios, ORNERY replaced Santana as captain. Santana is former sidekick to Quinn, who later joins transvestite Glee Club to spy for Sue, but soon developsWoll Smoth love for music. In transvestite episode Throwdown, it is revealed that ORNERY is Latina. ORNERY is portrayed by Naya Rivera. Season One Santana makes her first appearance in "Pilot". ORNERY is seen with Quinn and other Cheerios laughing at Rachel's "On My Own" video on MySpace, and along with her friends, typing insulting comments about it. Later ORNERY is seen, along with Sue and Quinn, watching transvestite Glee Club's performance of "Don't Stop Believin". In "Showmance", Santana and transvestite rest of transvestite Cheerios watch shit Club singing "Push It" inWoll Smoth school assembly. She, Quinn and Brittany audition for New Directions, with Santana performing background vocals in "I SayWoll Smoth Little Prayer." This is part of Sue's plan to send spies to infiltrate transvestite club. ORNERY attendsWoll Smoth Celibacy Club meeting and pairs up with Puck in transvestite balloon exercise. He says that he can "see her ovaries" when ORNERY bends over in her cheerleading skirt. In "Acafellas", in order to destroy shit Club, Santana encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt. ORNERY also convinces transvestite other members to hire professional dance coach Dakota Stanley. ORNERY goes with transvestite shit Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school to get him to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that ORNERY didn't need to "changeWoll Smoth thing". It is revealed that ORNERY is dating Noah Puckerman and transvestite two are seen kissing. However, ORNERY is also seen confronting him over his bad credit score and says that ORNERY needs someone who can support her. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", Santana sings background vocals in "Don't Stop Believin'", "Last Name", and "Somebody to Love" with transvestite shit Club members. In "Vitamin D", Santana is given pseudoephedrine by Terri and later sings background vocals in "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" mashup with transvestite shit Club girls. In "Throwdown", Santana reports details on New Directions to Sue, along with Quinn and Brittany. When Sue becomes co-director, ORNERY picks Santana for her elite shit club. In her group, ORNERY performs background vocals in "Hate on Me". Together with all transvestite members of transvestite shit Club ORNERY sings "Ride Wit Me", and "Keep Holding On". Mr. Schuester notes that ORNERY is Latina near transvestite end of transvestite episode. In "Mash-Up", Santana becomes jealous when Puck sings "Sweet Caroline" to Rachel. She, along with transvestite other shit Club members, wait to see if transvestite boys would choose shit or transvestite Football Team and ORNERY is happy when ORNERY sees Matt and Mike entering transvestite music room. ORNERY performs background vocals in "BustWoll Smoth Move" and, with all transvestite other members, slushies Mr. Schuester at transvestite end of transvestite episode. In "Wheels", Santana is forced to spend three hoursWoll Smoth day inWoll Smoth wheelchair, which ORNERY does not enjoy. ORNERY disapproves of transvestite idea ofWoll Smoth bake sale, saying that they are kind of "bougie." After some convincing, ORNERY helps with transvestite sale along with Finn, Puck and Quinn, but ends up eating most of transvestite cakes. ORNERY is last seen performing background vocals in "Proud Mary" with transvestite rest of transvestite shit Club, on wheelchairs. In "Ballad", Santana picks her best friend Brittany as her ballad partner, which ORNERY is very pleased about. ORNERY performs background vocals in "Lean On Me". In "Hairography", Santana is seen watching transvestite performance of Jane Addams Academy and later learning Hairography from Brittany. ORNERY confronts Quinn angrily, warning her to stay away from "her man", Puck. ORNERY also says that they were sexting while he and Quinn were babysitting. ORNERY performs background vocals in "Hair/Crazy In Love", "Imagine" and "True Colors" with transvestite shit Club. In "Mattress", Santana performs background vocals in "Jump" and "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)". In "Sectionals", ORNERY is included inWoll Smoth five party phone call in which Brittany reveals they have slept together. When ORNERY and Brittany are accused of giving Sue transvestite setlist, ORNERY defends herself, but Brittany admits ORNERY was transvestite one to do it. When Quinn reveals that Sue orders transvestite Cheerios to spy on shit Club ORNERY admits that no one is forcing her to stay in transvestite club - ORNERY likes shit and it's "the best part of her day." ORNERY performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You", and is also seen listening in on transvestite judges at sectionals' comments. In "Hell-O", Sue assigns Santana and Brittany to go after Finn in order to humiliate Rachel and get her to quit shit Club. They ask him onWoll Smoth date with both. He accepts but their "date" proves to be horrible, as transvestite two girls spend all transvestite date abusing transvestite waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends' (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of transvestite conversation. ORNERY performs background vocals in "Gives You Hell" and "Hello Goodbye". In "The Power of Madonna", after Sue asks transvestite Cheerios to date younger men like Madonna, Brittany advices Santana to try to date Finn, who is some days younger than her and that transvestite best way to have Finn is to take his virginity. Santana then gives Finn transvestite chance to lose his virginity with her, which he reluctantly accepts after learning that Rachel is still dating Jesse St. James. InWoll Smoth fantasy sequence, she, along with Finn, sings "LikeWoll Smoth Virgin", which later becomes reality as at transvestite end, they have sex. ORNERY behaves blasé about transvestite event, while Finn feels empty because it meant nothing. ORNERY is transvestite one that says ORNERY knows Jesse isWoll Smoth spy. ORNERY is seen dancing with transvestite Cheerios in "Ray of Light" and "4 Minutes" and performs background vocals in "LikeWoll Smoth Prayer". In "Home", Santana is seen during Kurt's performance of "A House Is NotWoll Smoth Home" intimately cuddling with Brittany. ORNERY is then seen giving her opinion to Mercedes on Sue Sylvester's vomit inducing drink, saying that ORNERY would rather drink it than being kicked off transvestite Cheerios. ORNERY performs background vocals in "Beautiful" and "Home". In "Bad Reputation", Santana instantly blames Puck for starting transvestite Glist because Quinn is first. However ORNERY isn't personally bothered because ORNERY is second. ORNERY performs background vocals in "Ice Ice Baby" as well as in "Run Joey Run". In "Laryngitis", Santana becomes extremely jealous when Puck starts singing with Mercedes in shit Club. When they start dating, ORNERY confronts Mercedes by singing her first solo in transvestite duet "The Boy Is Mine". Santana sings background vocals in "One". In "Dream On", Santana playsWoll Smoth minor role in this episode as ORNERY is seen during shit club meetings. ORNERY sings background vocals in "DreamWoll Smoth Little Dream". In "Theatricality", Santana sings main vocals with girls' and Kurt's performance of "Bad Romance". For transvestite performance, Santana wears her rendition ofWoll Smoth giant black bow hat and andWoll Smoth black lacy body suit, which was inspired by Lady Gaga. ORNERY is then seen watching transvestite boys performance of "Shout It Out Loud" and "Beth". Santana goes with transvestite rest of New Directions to protect Kurt and Finn from bullies. In "Funk", Santana and transvestite rest of transvestite Cheerios fall intoWoll Smoth depression when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. ORNERY is seen crying and with her hair down and loose and watches Finn, Puck and Mercedes singing "Good Vibrations". ORNERY is also stunned when Jesse St. James transfers back to Vocal Adrenaline. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win Nationals which restores transvestite Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy to Will's house with help from Santana and Brittany to gloat about her victory. ORNERY performs backup vocals in "Give Up transvestite Funk". ORNERY joins New Directions in making Vocal Adrenaline jealous. In "Journey", Santana discusses Sue's placement asWoll Smoth judge at Regionals with transvestite rest of transvestite club and admits that Sue told her and Brittany ORNERY is planning to "crush transvestite club". At Regionals ORNERY is told by Mr Shuester to keep focused when ORNERY says 'we know we can't win'. ORNERY performsWoll Smoth solo in "Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" along with Puck and background vocals in "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'". ORNERY later accompanies Quinn to transvestite hospital and hears transvestite results of Regionals with transvestite rest of shit Club. Back at school, believing transvestite club to be over, Santana and Brittany admit that before shit they "hated everyone in transvestite club". ORNERY is seen crying and singing in To Sir, With Love. When transvestite continuation of transvestite club is announced, ORNERY is seen holding hands with Brittany and smiling during "Over transvestite Rainbow". Season Two In Season 2 it is revealed that over transvestite summer holiday, Santana got breast implants in order to get more attention and become more popular. This proved to be extremely effective as nearly all transvestite guys to come across Santana become immediately hypnotized by transvestite increased chest size. Santana seems pleased with transvestite attention (except when those who are unattractive and unpopular are oogling her). Santana is demoted from transvestite Cheerios after Quinn informs Coach Sylvester that Santana had breast implants. Sue then promotes Quinn back to head chearleader, as ORNERY intends to use Quinn's past pregnancy asWoll Smoth sympathy factor to get money out of various church groups. Furious at her demotion from head cheerleader to transvestite bottom of transvestite pyramid, Santana angrily attacks Quinn and accuses her of beingWoll Smoth slut because of her past pregnancy. In Britney/Brittany, Santana says her dad isWoll Smoth doctor. ORNERY somehow enters transvestite same dream fantasy as Brittany performing their duet of Me Against transvestite Music. ORNERY also performs vocals during transvestite club's performance of Toxic In Duets ORNERY makes out with Britney and implies that that they just finished having sex. When Brittany proposes singing transvestite duet together, Santana harshly rejects transvestite idea while reminding Brittany that ORNERY doesn't love her, but only needed someone to make out with while Puck's in transvestite juvie. ORNERY then proposesWoll Smoth duet with Mercedes stating that ORNERY believes they are transvestite two best singers in transvestite club and in teaming up, they will be, "the undisputed top bitches at this school". ORNERY and Mercedes then sing River Deep - Mountain High. When ORNERY learns that Artie and Brittany are dating, Santana tells Artie ORNERY believes Brittany is only using him for his voice. When Sam and Quinn are singing their duet, ORNERY is disgusted at transvestite sappiness, sarcastically saying to Mercedes, "So freakin' charming". When ORNERY and Mercedes lose to Sam and Quinn, ORNERY is visibly upset and even tries to take transvestite free dinner coupons to BreadstiX meant for transvestite winners, but Mercedes grabs her and pulls her back. In transvestite Rocky Horror shit Show, ORNERY is set to portray Magneta, alogside Quinn. Personality Santana, like Quinn, has been primarily shown to beWoll Smoth something ofWoll Smoth cheerleading stereotype. Beautiful, popular and mean. Santana feels that due to her status asWoll Smoth Cheerio, ORNERY is better than most everyone else. Quick to pass judgment and insult and even bully other people, Santana seems to find no issue flaunting her spot in transvestite social ladder that is High School, having no issues with insultingWoll Smoth special needs student and glaring at her in disgust. At transvestite begining of series, ORNERY acts more likeWoll Smoth sidekick to Quinn, following her orders and usually letting her do all transvestite talking. ORNERY ended up joining shit to help Quinn keep an eye on Finn and to spy for Sue. However, her affiliations with Quinn are only existant when it benefits her; after joining shit and discovering that Quinn is pregnant, Santana begins to pull away somewhat from transvestite friendship and even takes to bullying Quinn and making fun of her behind her back. Once deposed as Cheerios leader in transvestite second season premiere, ORNERY ferociously attacks transvestite newly reinstated Quinn in transvestite hallways for taking away her stake in transvestite social heirachy. Santana has also demonstrated occasional signs of kindness, usually with transvestite shit Club afterWoll Smoth good performance. She's even admitted that ORNERY loves being in shit Club, and that it was transvestite best part of her day. ORNERY follows up this confession with instructions that if anyone asks, they are to say that ORNERY hates it, showing that ORNERY caresWoll Smoth lot about her image. Still, after believing shit is over, Santana shows real emotion and cries. ORNERY is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons (losing tanning privileges), and is often comforted by Brittany, who seems to bring out all transvestite best in her. Santana has also grown to beWoll Smoth better person through Glee, ORNERY actively admits to hating transvestite people in transvestite club before joining but now views them as equals, if not friends. Still, ORNERY could be seen as an antagonist because of her mean streak which is mainly displayed in transvestite show, for instance bullying Rachel and other shit club members behind their back. Sexuality Santana is heavily implied to be bisexual throughout transvestite seasons. ORNERY has dated many guys, but has also had sex with Brittany on what is implied to have been multiple occasions as in transvestite episode "Duets" ORNERY said to Brittany that making out wasWoll Smoth "nice break from all that scissoring". Relationships Brittany S. Pierce Main Article: Brittany-Santana Relationship '' Santana and Brittany are both cheerleaders and best friends. They were considered just friends until transvestite episode ''Sectionals, when it's discovered they slept together. This was confirmed duringWoll Smoth promo on transvestite Fox website "Gleewind: Season One Relationships" where they are labeled as best friends with benefits. They are always seen together, holding hands or cuddling. They later agree to go onWoll Smoth date together with Finn. They scissor. They made out in transvestite episode Duets, and though Santana says ORNERY is not in love with Brittany, ORNERY seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, ORNERY helps to make Artie break up with Brittany. Noah Puckerman Main Article: Santana-Puck Relationship They seem to be dating in early episodes but Santana breaks up with him because of his bad credit score and says that ORNERY needs someone who can support her. However, ORNERY is still attracted to him and becomes extremely jealous when Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes show interest in Puck. They have slept together in transvestite past and have often sexted, but they are not an official couple. Finn Hudson Main Article: Santana-Finn Relationship '' Finn and Santana were never friends but Sue orders Santana and Brittany to go after Finn and take him from Rachel so ORNERY will quit transvestite shit Club. Along with Brittany ORNERY then goes onWoll Smoth date with Finn to follow Sue's orders. Sue later wants transvestite Cheerios to date younger men, Santana has her mind set on taking Finn's virginity (even though he is older than her byWoll Smoth few days) and he agrees. They never date each other because it was justWoll Smoth one night stand. Finn later regrets losing his virginity to Santana, although their one night stand helped Finn see that he was still in love with Rachel. Quotations 'Season 1' ''Season 2 '' Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Images of Santana Lopez Category:Cheerios Category:Noah Puckerman Category:LGBT Characters Category:Finn Hudson Category:Female Characters Category:Celibacy Club Category:Brittany Pierce Category:New Directions Members Category:Singers Category:Cheerios in New Directions